Richard Cory
by YoURbEAutifulYuMi
Summary: A short one-shot; based on the Poem "Richard Cory" by Edwin Arlington Robinson . Originally for English class. please, be easy with the reviews; no flames! THE STORY IS IN CHAPTER TWO!
1. Chapter 1

_Whenever Richard Cory went down town,  
We people on the pavement looked at him:  
He was a gentleman from head to crown,  
Clean favored, and imperially slim._

And he was always quietly arrayed,  
And he was always human when he talked;  
But he still fluttered pulses when he said,  
"Good-morning," and he glittered when he walked.

_And he was rich--yes, richer than a king--  
and admirably schooled in every grace:  
In fine, we thought that he was everything  
To make us wish that we were in his place. _

_So on we worked, and waited for the light,  
And went without the meat, and cursed the bread;  
And Richard Cory, one calm summer night,  
Went home and put a bullet through his head. _


	2. Chapter 2

**I looked at him from across the room, hiding behind the chair because I was just small enough for him not to see me. Watching his movements and body language like a hawk, observing my father. I couldn't understand how such a beautiful man could be in so much pain. His electric blue eyes at last showed what he truly felt. They were stained with red, bloodshot! **

**He loved me I know but his eyes never showed any emotion, always cold much like that of a heartless murderer, no sign of life, even toward me. All I saw from them was now pain and I could tell his pain ran deep.**

**His immaculate face was now shadowed with a deep blood red color from crying. His pink lips that were usually in perfect condition now trembled, the nose I wish I had inherited was running. Finally I got up the courage and came from behind the chair only to greet his intense words , " go to your room , daddy loves you and will see you again one day , in the land of angels" he said lowly.**

**Not respecting his wishes I left, peaked from behind a hidden wall, I now wish I had gone to my room.**

Flashback

"**Good morning, mom!" was all the loving son said as he burst into his mother's room, full of joy. Jumping around like he just had two pounds of sugar for breakfast. Such an energetic, happy seven year old he **_**was **_**, that ended the minute he realized the scene that lay before him. **

"**Mommy wake up" he yelled as he shook his mother. No reaction came from her body. "Mommy, stop playing wake up" he tried again as he pounced on his mother.**

"**Mommy, please wake up!!" but his mother didn't respond.**

**Sesshomaru looked for ways to wake her up, looking towards the nightstand first.**

**There lay an empty bottle of prescription sleeping pills and another empty bottle, only this one was glass. It read " Hennessey". Despite the fact that he was seven, he was well educated and was well aware of his surroundings, more at this particular moment than any other. Collapsing onto his mother crying, he tried to understand his mother's actions but he couldn't right now, no, not right now. **

**He ran down the hall to his favorite maid's room to seek comfort since his father was on at work, not like he would run to him even if he was home!**

**Opening the door he yelled "something's wrong with mo-" cut off at the end of his sentence by shock. **

**There in the bed was his father who was supposed to be at work! He wasn't alone, in his arms was Mei Li , his favorite maid who was currently being held by his father , too close to be innocent.**

**Feeling betrayed he slammed the door and ran out of the door before either of them even had a chance to tell one of their lies. He ran to the only place in the house that actually felt like home, the hidden room. A room where his mother and himself often talked for hours at a time. Entering the room, his eyes immediately focused on a piece of paper tacked to the wall along with his mother's locket.**

**He noticed it had been missing from her pale neck when he discovered her this morning but decided the state his mother was in was a little more important than a missing trinket! **

**When they were finally retrieved his eyes moved over the paper in horror. **

"**Sesshomaru, my beautiful boy. You will have discovered my lifeless body by this time. I love you and don't ever doubt it. It pains me to write this note to you but I am very troubled and hurt and maybe one day you can forgive me for leaving you in the care of your father. In this life you will discover that the people who care for you are the people who don't spoil you. Your father has many indiscretions (one of them being that former Hong Kong dynasty waitress) which you will soon discover as I have while he was on his "business trip" last year. Don't let the world break you or turn you cold, don't repeat my mistake, for I was weak and was drowning in this world so I took refuge in the next one. I look forward to the day when I see you again in the land of angels, and we will dance!" Is what the goodbye note read.**

"**I love you too mother" whispered Sesshomaru.**

**Twenty Years Later **

**Sesshomaru moved out of his father's mansion in Paris, France at the age of twenty- five and moved to a small cabin that he found and later bought in London, England. He was now twenty – seven and had established a good life for himself.**

**At the age of sixteen he met the love of his life Kagome Higurashi, she too despised her father and her mother died in childbirth. They ran away together to London and got married on Sesshomaru's twenty – seventh birthday, she was twenty – five. **

**Soon, Kagome gave birth to a healthy baby. His baby girl was a beautiful Sophia. She had blue eyes like Sesshomaru, a rather small nose like Kagome and chubby cheeks from just being a baby. **

"**We're leaving" said an aged Sesshomaru. **

"**Just be back from the park in time for dinner" responded his wife as she observed her husband with their baby. He seemed so happy as he held Sophia in the air as she laughed and turned a bright pink color from the excitement of her roller coaster ride. Handing the baby to Patrice for a moment he took a locket from his pocket, opened it and stared at his mother. Sometimes he heard her words, laughs, as he looked upon his late mother. **

"**Sesshie, come to mommy!" laughed the young woman. "Hi mama", said the young boy as he flung himself on his mothers leg. **

"**Sessh!" yelled his wife as she unknowingly interrupted his thoughts and his complete bliss. **

"**Oh, I completely forgot … we're leaving now" he replied as he pried the happy baby from her mother. **

**The park trip had been ruined due to the rain. He wasn't in the best of moods and neither was his baby, she craved a nap, so they left.**

**He unlocked the door to find a strange man leaning over his wife, who appeared to be unconscious. She was in the nude and covered in her own blood. **

**Quietly, he put Sophia down in her crib next to the window, she was already asleep. He locked the door and got the gun he always kept under his favorite chair.**

**Barely holding it together Richard shot the man when he finally turned around.**

**The bullet purposely went in the strangers arm so it wouldn't kill him … just yet.**

**With each offense the man admitted to, Sesshomaru shot him. After the two shots he fired for the rape and murder of his wife, Sesshomaru shot the man until there were no more bullets left. He sobbed as he held his wife and his baby awoke from her slumber, by the sound of the gun.**

**Crying and screaming went on for the longest time until Sophia fell asleep and Sesshomaru passed out from the shock of what just happened.**

**Six Years later **

**Sesshomaru was traumatized and almost never left home except for those times when it was a must, those times is when he put on his front.**

**He had found a friend in the police chief. He was the one who explained to him that the man who killed his wife was the man who ruined hundreds of other husband's lives as well, his most recent and final obsession just happened to be Kagome Higurashi. **

**Even though the stranger was dead he never got the closure and justice he wanted.**

**In his will it was stated that if anything were to happen to him, Sophia who was now six would be taken care of by the police chief and would inherit his money at the young age of eighteen. On some level he always knew what he needed to do. **

**Present Day **

**Sophia who was now nine peaked from behind the wall as she prayed.**

**Richard noticed and smirked at how defiant his daughter was, a real rebel. **

**He glided behind the wall and stooped down to her level whispering "we will see each other again, so please don't fret. We will dance in the land of angels"**

**He then went into the bathroom, took the sleeping pills from the closet and gun from underneath his belt. The last thing he saw was his mother as he took the locket from his pocket and opened it.**

"**My, Sesshomaru." It sang. "I am not pleased that you have chosen my path but if this is the way it has to be then so be it. This seems to be a generational curse and hopefully the genetic pain ends here. When I see you, I will greet you and you will meet all the friends I have made. They are angels and love to dance." **

**He closed the locked and held it in his hand. Hoping his daughter would find it and wear it. Comfort is what he found in the speech his mind created for him from his mother, it helped him to move on to the next world with peace. **

**He pushed the door open slightly so that his daughter wouldn't be cut off from him.**

**Swallowing seven sleeping pills consecutively he was starting to become drowsy. This was his queue! He took the gun lazily and pulled the trigger, this was the shot heard around London.**

**Sophia ran through the hallway into the bathroom to find her father there, dead with something in his hand. She choked back a sob. **

"**Daddy, come back to me" she pleaded but it was no use. Opening his hand she took the locket and placed it around her neck. Just then her eyes turned cold like her father's, no longer warm and loving but void of almost any emotion. **

**Before the last drip of love left her eyes, she kissed her father's lips and whispered "when I join you, we will dance in the land of angels, one day we will." **


End file.
